


All for You

by onesquishedcat



Series: Love/Pain [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Suicide, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ended on a rainy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by All for You - Our Lady Peace.

[Picture inspiration.](http://stockarch.com/files/imagecache/Preview/11/09/big_rig_rain.jpg)

 

 

Rain floods the streets and casts the sky in varying shades of grey.

  
  
Cars speed down the highway, wipers beating a losing battle against the torrential downpour. It's hard to see anything in a storm like this, and that is what he counts on.  
  


Thunder rolls in the distance as he trudges toward the guard rail, soaked to the bone in his plain black hoodie and jeans - though he feels nothing but numb as he hops the rail.  
  


He takes a deep breath as he looks down the road, waiting and calculating. Then he sees it.  
  


A transport truck.  
  


He waits until its within distance, and walks calmly into the road.  
  


The headlights bear down on him and a horn blares but he doesn't move, frozen in place. The harsh screech of metal to metal breaking on tires and the sliding of sixty thousand pounds on wet asphalt are drowned by the rain as he shuts his eyes tight, waiting for impact -  
  


Something blindsides him and the air is ripped from his lungs as his back hits hard earth, momentarily dazing him.  
  


There's a loud crash and a moment of contemplation.  
  


Is he dead?

  
"You fucking idiot! What were you thinking?!"  
  


His eyes snap open and his heart clenches tight in his chest. Himchan blocks out the grey sky as he glares down at Jongup, his arms bracing himself over the younger. Jongup opens and closes his mouth like a fish, and then reaches up to touch the face he's missed so much.  
  


"H-Himchan?"  
  


Himchan's glare softens, and he nods, reaching up to hold the hand against his cheek. "Yes, its me. What the fuck were you thinking? I thought I told you to be strong?"  
  


Jongup just shakes his head and laughs, tears of joy disappearing into his hair line and the muddy ground. He could care less because Himchan's there, and everything is alright.  
  


Himchan clicks his tongue against his teeth and stands, holding out a hand. Jongup takes it and gets to his feet, a smile on his face. They turn and walk back toward the city, Jongup idly swinging their joined hands between them.  
  


They don't hear the sirens wailing in the distance.  
  


_"-And in other news. The body of nineteen year old Moon Jongup was found among the wreckage of a six car pile up this afternoon, in what those on the scene say was a deliberate act of suicide. At approximately three twenty six, Moon walked in front of a transport truck travelling over a hundred kilometres an hour on the highway just North of Seoul._   
  


_Sources close to the boy say that he had been battling depression since the death of his lover, Kim Himchan,  twenty-three, who was found dead in his home just two months ago.."_


End file.
